


Like a Rabbit- Part 2

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:11:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink/Prompt: i like kissing this and that of you, / i like, slowly stroking the, shocking fuzz / of your electric fur</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Rabbit- Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: JKR’s characters, and I’m just borrowing them for some fun. I mean no harm and make no money from this.
> 
> Challenge: pervy_werewolf’s Lusty Monty of May 2007
> 
> Notes: The title of my “series” this year works on a few different levels. First is the reference to rabbits… and we all know what rabbits are known for: eating carrots! Oh, and fucking, naturally.  
> Then there’s the reference to bunnies- plot bunnies, to be specific.

Remus had spent the first few weeks of their reunion remembering exactly why no sex in the last fourteen years had been satisfying. There was nothing more amazing to Remus than sex with Sirius Black.

At first, he bathed in the sensation of having his Sirius back. The world was quickly falling apart around them again, reminding them of those terrifying days during the first war. They’d clung to each other then, desperate for something more than death and fighting, and they’d found it in spades. This time was no different, except now they’d had years of waiting and mutual comfort thrown in there as well.

Though middle-aged, they fucked like rabbits, or at least like teenagers. It was hot and quick and happened more times then not when they found themselves alone in a room together. Remus would take Sirius in the shower with the soap slick between them, then Sirius would turn right around and have Remus on the bathroom floor with the rubber ducky watching. Sirius would pin Remus down and bang him on the stairs, and Remus would find Sirius upstairs and make the bed bang repeatedly against the wall. Remus would lure Sirius into an empty room under the pretenses of cleaning and ended up using the feather duster for something dirty instead. And Sirius would lure Remus into the kitchen for tea and ended up under the table with him, gasping before the kettle even began to whistle.

The only time either of them got any sleep at all was when Remus was called away on Order business or when it was Remus’ time of the month. But even then, Sirius sat by the werewolf for some of the night, stroking him comfortingly until the dawn came and they could stroke each other properly once again.

There was something about Sirius that drew Remus near and made him feel sexually charged. Just one look from those pale eyes and Remus felt his cock twitch with excitement. In fact, one of his favorite things to do was to lie on his back, pleasuring himself while Sirius did nothing but watch him. And that smile on Sirius’ face as Remus came… that was enough to make up for so many years without pleasure.

Naturally, Remus liked touching just as much as he liked being watched. Though their encounters were usually quick because of desire, Remus still took the time to fondle Sirius properly, touching every place he could think of, kissing this part and that until the only taste on his lips was that of Sirius. Even after they came, Remus blissfully held Sirius, touching and kissing, the actions keeping him from drifting off to sleep. Many times when he kept that up afterwards, it wasn’t long until they were both back up and ready for more.

Yes, had thoroughly enjoyed the way he and Sirius had spent the first few weeks.

However, Remus had spent the last few weeks worrying that he was taking advantage of his old lover.

Sirius was stuck in Number Twelve Grimmauld Place day in and day out. He had no options apart from Remus, no real choice in partner. It seemed natural that they pick up exactly where they’d left off. Even if both men were so different now in mindset, even if time had visibly taken its toll on the two men, they still had a tender, shared past and hopes left over from those times.

But the more Remus thought about it, he thought he might be using Sirius for sex. The fact that they fucked all the time was wonderful, but left little room for anything else. They did not speak much to each other outside of dirty talk and moaned requests for more of whatever stimulating action the other was taking. Remus had the sense that they both had so much to say but no idea where to begin. It was easier by far to open one’s mouth and give a thorough blow job rather than converse about the really important things. Remus wanted to tell about his years of wandering and loneliness, and he wanted Sirius to unburden himself of memories of Azkaban. But it was so much more convenient to tell Sirius about a fantasy of his and unburden the refrigerator of a pint of ice cream they could eat off each other.

The doubts and concern began to eat away at Remus. His sex drive did not decrease significantly, but he seemed far less passionate about it each and every time they fucked. And when he had a few moments of free time, he spent them thinking and worrying, pacing around a room or staring into a cup of tea. Instead of disturbing him during those times, Sirius spent more time in Buckbeak’s room.

Remus was having one such moment of solitary reflection when he heard recognizable footsteps in the hallway. He sat on the edge of the bed and looked up, expecting to see Sirius’ form in the doorway. Instead, he saw a big black dog.

It cocked its head at him and blinked its pale eyes, full of understanding and great concern. Remus paused, considering his next action, then patted the bed beside him in invitation. The dog jumped up onto the bed but did not transform. Instead, it laid its head on Remus’ thigh and slowly wagged its tail.

Remus reached down and ran his palm against the dog’s head. The jet black fur was shockingly soft, and so thick that his hand nearly got lost as it dipped down. Remus smiled and began stroking, the action feeling so automatic and familiar. It sent tingles up his arm and down his spine. This time when his mind fell upon the topic of his past, he suddenly found himself thinking out loud. Before he could stop himself, and without restraint, he was saying all the things he’d been wanting to say ever since the dog had shown up on his doorstep with news about Harry and orders from Dumbledore. And the whole time, the dog stayed there, listening and not judging, offering comfort and the reassurance that Remus was no longer alone.

There was nothing more amazing to Remus than sex with Sirius Black… except, perhaps, Moony rediscovering his friendship with Padfoot.


End file.
